


That Obscure Object

by exbex



Series: Thaw Me Out [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Light Angst, Loud Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tater frets slightly and Parse is a noisy bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Obscure Object

**Author's Note:**

> Check Please! belongs to Ngozi Ukazu

Getting together right after making the playoffs was maybe not the best of ideas, even if it has resulted in the best sex Alexei has ever had.

It’s not that Kent isn’t romantic or considerate. He is. He’s just also one to become so single-minded in his focus that he has a tendency to develop a sort of tunnel vision. This is why, after every single win, they end up back in their shared hotel room having sex. Kent insists that this has to be a ritual, even though Alexei has reminded him that rituals tend to precede games rather than follow them, but Kent just reminded Alexei that beards stay for the run of the playoffs, and that he had already won one Stanley Cup, so clearly Alexei should listen to him. And Alexei couldn’t exactly argue with that logic, or the mind-blowing orgasms.

Alexei wonders if he isn’t just a bit apprehensive at keeping their relationship secret. It’s less about the media and more about what their teammates and management would think; if they would frown on players getting romantically involved. There’s also the fact that the relationship is relatively new, and while it’s fun, to sneak around a bit and engage in long, intense sex sessions, it’s so precarious in its newness that Alexei can’t help but be a bit apprehensive, which makes him feel a bit ashamed, given that he’d been so insistent that he and Kent try, in spite of the risks.

All of this is complicated by the fact that Kent may end up outing them before too long, simply because he’s incredibly loud when he has sex, especially when he bottoms.

Alexei tries to be honest with himself about his weaknesses, one of which is beautiful men implementing slow seduction. Kent has figured this out frighteningly quickly, so he starts by stripping off his clothes slowly, then sprawling on the bed, spreading his legs and staring at Alexei seductively, all while slowly running one hand down his chest and stomach, teasing his own cock and balls before taking the lube and working himself open with his fingers. 

He manages to be quiet until Alexei is all the way inside him, and then the litany begins:

“Oh god…Alexei…you’re so big.” It should remind Alexei of ridiculous porn, but he quickly realizes that he’s susceptible to losing all rational thought when those words are coming out of Kent Parson while Alexei is buried to the hilt inside said Kent Parson. 

“So hot….unf…Alexei…” Kent is not exactly whispering when he says these things. At this rate, Kent will out them to not just the team, but the entirety of the Eastern seaboard.

“I should have put that mouth to better use.” Alexei says this in Russian, mostly because Kent has him losing his ability to translate, but also because he wants to blush at the thought of saying this to Kent in English, which is probably ridiculous, considering what they are doing, but logic is beyond him at this point. Apparently Russian is sexy to Kent, who proceeds to moan even louder. (Although that could also have something to do with the way Alexei is moving his hips). Alexei clamps one hand over Kent’s mouth, struggling to string together a coherent statement in English. “Kenny, I keep my hand here because you wake up whole hotel. Pat bed twice if this okay.”

Kent pats the bed twice, enthusiastically and with a wink that makes Alexei realize that he’s a goner.

“Okay Kenny, if you need me stop, pat bed twice. Now pat bed once show you understand.”

Kent pats the bed once, and Alexei manages to lose all comprehensible thought until several minutes later, after Kent is long past the point of loud utterances and is sleeping soundly, shower-damp hair curling at the ends a little, arms wrapped around a pillow, face smooth and worry-free. Alexei watches him for a long while, wrapping one arm around him, pulling him just a bit closer, and whispering one more sentence in Russian before drifting off.


End file.
